From the child's eyes
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Um vida repleta de crimes e assassinatos rodeados pela frieza que essa vida requer. Será que tem volta? Será que Regina Mills poderia voltar a ser um dia quem era antes? Uma criança poderia resgatar a humanidade perdida em algum lugar da alma de Regina?


Andava pelas ruas sem rumo e trajava um vestido negro como a escuridão da noite. Seu olhar frio demonstrava perfeitamente a pessoa sem emoções que gostava de aparentar ser. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia esboçado um sorriso em seu belíssimo rosto e fazia questão em se esconder em uma máscara que havia criado para si mesmo. Sorrir ou não sorrir! Isso não fazia nenhuma diferença em sua vida. Não gostava de perder seu precioso tempo com bobagens, e felicidade era certamente algo que ela não perderia o seu tempo.

Havia se acostumado com tudo aquilo que rodeava o seu viver, por mais que fosse difícil lidar com todas as situações que permeavam sua vida. Depois de algum tempo tudo acontecia com mais naturalidade e facilidade. Não era mais um incômodo que pesava e latejava em seu peito. Sentimentalismos a parte, aprendeu a controlar qualquer tipo de emoção que cismava sentir em seu coração e viu na racionalidade de sua vida o caminho certo a se seguir. Se é que existia um caminho a se seguir. Tudo na vida sempre acontecia de forma relativa, o que a fazia agir por impulso e geralmente não pensava nas atitudes das decisões que necessitava escolher.

Chegou um momento de sua vida que não lhe restava mais nada. Só havia a maldade que ela procurou agarrar com todas as suas forças. Essa maldade que se entranhou em seu viver. Matava porque não queria mais sofrer. Matava pelo simples prazer de ver o sofrimento nos olhos alheios. Matava porque a dor de outras pessoas alimentava o seu grande ego que clamava cada vez mais por maldade. Matava porque não tinha opção de nada em sua vida. Matava pelas circunstancias que a vida havia lhe imposto.

Chegou um momento que ter se tornado uma fria assassina parecia ser a sua única identidade. E em meio a vários assassinatos lhe faltava o reconhecimento. Olhava-se no espelho e não era capaz nem de se reconhecer naquele reflexo deturpado. Uma imagem embaçada poderia defini-la perfeitamente. Quem era aquela mulher que estava se olhando diante de um espelho? Não era capaz nem de se reconhecer e muito menos de dizer no que havia se transformado.

Havia criado uma personagem onde poderia criar a ilusão de se distanciar de si mesma a cada dia que passava. Uma ilusão que permearia toda a vida atribulada da morena que tinha intensos olhos castanhos. Porém, chega uma hora que se tornaria impossível separar personagem de quem era como ser humano. Não sabia sequer responder se ainda existia algum traço de humanidade perdido em algum buraco negro de seu viver. Preferia também não ter estes tipos de pensamentos.

Não gostava de pensar em nada sobre sua vida, principalmente sobre quem havia sido antigamente. Porque de certa forma esses pensamentos não lhe faziam bem. É neste momento então que o personagem adquire vida própria e a domina completamente sufocando o que restava de bom em Regina Mills. Já não existia mais aquela mulher que antes costumava ser, mas que se perdeu na profundidade da alma humana. Que estaria enterrada para sempre e que ninguém mais iria conhecer, já que Regina Mills nunca permitiria fraquezas em sua vida.

Há então a perda da identidade, e não existiam mais traços nenhum na pobre vida de Regina. Ela acabou tomando como a sua verdadeira identidade a personagem que havia construído ao longo de sua vida. Era temida por todos os habitantes daquela pacata cidade e isso enchia o seu coração de prazer. Ao caminhar pelas ruas de Storybrooke olhava com tamanha satisfação os olhos das pessoas se assustarem e o medo gradativamente tomando conta do corpo de cada um daqueles seres desprezíveis. O típico olhar de frieza que era sua principal característica de Regina se transformava naquele momento em um olhar mortal, como se a cor castanha de seus olhos se transformassem em puro fogo.

Não se recordava ou não queria se lembrar de quando havia começado a matar. Primeiramente havia cometido todos esses crimes apenas para se defender dos ataques constantes que recebia. Havia sido condenada pelos erros de sua família e consequentemente atacada de diversas formas. Era se defender ou era ser morta em umas dessas sarjetas da cidade. Precisava aprender uma maneira de se defender. Foi quando começou a matar. O primeiro crime que cometeu doeu tanto em seu inocente coração e as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. Mas, com o passar do tempo, começou a adquirir gosto do que fazia e matar passou a ser cada vez mais reconfortante e necessário. Precisava cometer todos aqueles assassinatos, porque era como que seu corpo clamasse por todas aquelas mortes. Precisava matar para conseguir viver melhor. Era como se aquela fosse a única maneira de propiciar todo o oxigênio que ela tanto necessitava para respirar.

Lembra- se apenas de todo prazer e excitação de ver a cor vinho do sangue de suas vítimas escorrendo de seus corpos em direção ao chão. Gostava da forma gradativa que o rubor natural de seus rostos ia diminuindo até restar somente à palidez de um corpo sem sangue. Gélido e sem vida. Sem nenhum indício de batimentos cardíacos. E um sorriso mortal de satisfação brilhava no rosto de Regina.

Depois de tantas mortes que carregava em seu extenso currículo, não havia tempo nenhum para ressentimentos, e muito menos para arrependimentos. Orgulhava-se de dizer a plenos pulmões que nunca se arrependia de nenhuma atitude em sua vida. Apesar de algumas vezes o brilho de seus olhos detectarem outra coisa. Isso a deixava extremamente irritada, como ela se mostrava tanto pelo seu olhar. Seus olhos castanhos diziam mais sobre ela do que ela gostaria. Por isso, escolhia andar sempre com óculos escuros, como se quisessem escondê-los de todo o mundo. Seria uma forma de proteger a sua principal fraqueza.

Os passos de Regina se apressaram assim que ela visualizou sua casa. Ao enfiar a chave na maçaneta da porta e ao ouvir o barulho da casa se destrancando Regina já se sentia livre. Finalmente estava em seu porto seguro. Onde estaria apenas ela e o silêncio que ela tanto gostava. Não tinha paciência para quase nada, por isso nunca admitia ninguém dentro de seu lar, embora por outro lado isso significasse que Regina teria que cuidar de sua casa sozinha. Mas, isso não seria nenhum tipo de problema para ela. Gostava de cuidar de sua casa, pois era ali durante aquele silêncio que ela costumava planejar de que forma seriam todos os assassinatos que ela cometeria. Sempre procurava diversificar na forma das mortes.

Regina se orgulhava de sua aparente indiferença, pois matava quem precisasse matar. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas crianças perderam a vida através de suas mãos. Tanto que as mães da cidade protegiam seus filhos com um zelo acima do normal, pois sabiam que se caíssem nas mãos de Regina Mills era morte na certa.


End file.
